farfacinquefandomcom-20200213-history
DensePineapple
DensePineapple (or more commonly known as simply Dense) is one of the most well-known members of the Farfa Discord. He is a Barbar, the first person to reach that role, and currently holds the rank 1 on the server a position he has held since taking over the rank from Berri on January 10, 2019. Dense is known for having one of the most exclusive roles on the server, that being Waterboy, also for being a self-proclaimed trap that has a lot of love for the Fluffal archetype. Background Dense was born on 6th October, 2002 and he is around 1.80 meters. (5'9") He is from the Netherlands. He has been playing the game for 1 and a half years. History Early days Dense first joined on 16th May, 2018 and he claims that he entered before the wave of great whitename hate so he was never called a whitename nor hated on for being new to the server. Dense still got to witness Frosty's late life on the server. He found the server vibrant and full of interesting people. Waterboy On July 6, 2018 Dense discovered that there was role named Waterboy. Dense has claimed that back in the day he would often change his nickname on the server (which is a subscriber privilege) and thanks to this he found the Waterboy role. Dense would campaign on the server so he would get the role, annoying the mod AJ and in the process almost getting himself timed out. Eventually, after paying Farfa, Dense became Waterboy on August 5, 2018 joining Kim Jong Un Duex Trois (for whom the role was initially created) in one of the most exclusive roles on the server. Present days Nowadays, Dense is an active member of the server that is found hanging around mostly on #supporters. Dense was one of the first members of the Farfa Discord to make a face reveal since he used his actual face as his discord profile picture. His oddly cute face (that made it so the other members on the server would start calling him a trap) became an icon on the server and there were even created 2 emotes with it: ":DenseGame:" and ":densepog:" Dense is also a known sub-gifter, he has gifted around 30 subscriptions so far. His favorite deck is Fluffals, he claims that it was his first deck and up to today it is the deck that he enjoys playing the most. Participation in events Dense partook in The Great Dinh-Kha Buining of YCS Utrecht , and during the event he became "Judge iPad." He was the one that took the screenshot of Dinh-kha Bui taking a sip of his water bottle - which later became the emote :farfaSip:. Dense entered Farfa's Structure Deck Tournament with the structure deck "Fury from the Deep", he lost to No Dupes in the second round. Fun fact The background money on the mod RobKek's profile picture was Dense's idea. Dense hates his real name. He admits Twink is forever the better trap.